Vous avez dit insatisfaite?
by Cosette16
Summary: Saison 6, spoiler 6X14, après le massage dans le bureau de House ... Il compte bien lui prouver qu'il n'est pas comme Lucas. NC-17 pour contenu sexuel.


Auteur : Cosette  
Béta : Krisztina  
Genre : Huddy  
Spoiler : Saison 6 , spoiler 6X14  
Résumé : House va prouver que les quickie, c'est pas pour lui ...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages qui, eux, appartiennent à David Shore.

_Quand elle entra dans le bureau de son chef du département diagnostic elle ne put réprimer un grognement mêlant surprise et autre chose de plus … primaire. _  
_Il était là, nonchalamment étendu sur une table, portant pour seul habit une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il se faisait masser par une blonde, plutôt jolie et qui avait l'air de mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. _  
_Non,___pensa-t-elle_, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Si l'envie de continuer le massage plus tard avec cette bimbo l'intéressait, qui était-elle pour l'en priver? _  
_En attendant, il n'avait pas à le faire dans son bureau, PENDANT ses heures de boulot ! _  
_Quel toupet ! Alors que elle, elle s'évertuait à tenir cet hôpital à flot, ledit hôpital sans lequel cet ingrat n'aurait plus de boulot ! C'en était trop ! Et en plus voilà que sa peau découverte l'invitait, lui susurrait des mots doux et que ses hormones en ébullition depuis ce matin l'empêchaient de penser clairement._  
_Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se tenait là depuis quelques minutes à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la ramène à la réalité avec une de ces remarques habituelles._

- C'est mon corps qui vous fait cet effet ? C'est sûr que vous devez plus avoir l'habitude de voir un homme, un vrai. Votre amant doit encore être imberbe… C'est pour quand sa puberté ? 1an ? 2 ans ?  
_Elle n'avait pas besoin de son cynisme, pas aujourd'hui, pas quand pour une fois elle était tentée de lui donner raison… _  
_Il fallait qu'elle se contienne, professionnelle. _Reste professionnelle _s'intima-t-elle._

- House, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Il n'y a donc que moi qui me préoccupe du bien-être de cet hôpital ? Et… Mais … Vous êtes nu la dessous ?  
_Ses yeux se rivèrent sur l'entrejambe du médecin, essayant de voir si elle avait bien deviné. Mon dieu ce qu'elle avait besoin de sexe, de prendre son pieds, de calmer ses hormones qui menaçaient d'exploser, là tout de suite !_

- Relax, j'ai mon boxer. Ne voudrais pas effrayer les petites vierges qui se baladent par ici. Ou celles qui le sont redevenues après tant d'inactivité.

_Ah il était fier de sa remarque, elle avait dû faire mouche parce qu'il la vit froncer les sourcils et prendre cet air outré qu'il aimait tant. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle entame sa diatribe ou qu'elle lui envoie une réplique bien salée pour initier leur jeu habituel._

- Oh mais je suis pleinement satisfaite et n'ai jamais eu une vie sexuelle aussi épanouie.  
_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ? Epanouie ? Et puis quoi encore! En 4 mois pas une fois elle n'avait atteint l'orgasme avec Lucas. Oh lui si! Il planait toujours dans une plénitude telle qu'il en oubliait de la satisfaire. Oui. Mais ça House ne devrait jamais le savoir sinon il n'en finirait plus avec cette histoire. Elle la poursuivrait pour les 20 prochaines années !_

_Mais House n'était pas dupe et jamais rien ne lui échappait. L'expression de son visage qui s'était fermé en l'espace de quelques secondes après l'évocation du mot « épanouie », l'absence dans son regard ou encore la tension qui habitait ses frêles épaules. _  
_Elle n'était pas comblée, du moins pas sexuellement et il entendait bien remédier à ça. Lucas ou pas Lucas. Menace ou pas menace. _  
_On ne laissait pas une femme de cette trempe insatisfaite. Mais il fallait la jouer finement sinon elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou et penserait qu'il ne voulait d'elle qu'une partie de jambes en l'air._  
_Il misa sur le sarcasme. La pousser à bout. Provoquer un déséquilibre tel dans ses hormones qu'elle ferait elle-même le premier pas._  
- Ah bon il sait se servir de son joujou pour autre chose que pisser ?

_Le tout pour le tout. _  
_Il devait faire fort, et tout de suite. Il voyait qu'elle était troublée par sa semi-nudité. Enfin sa nudité complète, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore. _  
_Il planta son regard dans le sien. La captiver, détourner son attention pour mieux la surprendre. Il se leva doucement de la table. Lorsqu'enfin il se retrouva debout, la serviette glissa négligemment de son flanc et atterrit sur le sol. Encore heureux que la porte fermée et les volets baissés. Il aurait eu quelques explications à donner quant à sa tenue d'Adam._

_Cuddy brisa le contact visuel et son regard voyagea jusqu'au bout de tissu paressant par terre. Elle releva doucement les yeux, fixant son regard sur chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était découverte. Elle dépassa ses pieds, remonta jusqu'à ses jambes musclées, s'attarda sur ses cuisses et sa cicatrice – un pincement lui serra le cœur à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait encore après tout ce temps- et enfin atteint enfin son but final : son entrejambe. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus détourner son regard de ce qui trônait fièrement en face d'elle. Avec un effort surhumain elle leva la tête et vit avec agacement que House lui souriait d'un air satisfait._  
- J'espère que je corresponds aux espérances de madame.  
- House … vous m'avez dit que vous portiez un boxer !

_Elle était furieuse. Furieuse mais aussi incroyablement excitée. Ses pulsions refaisant surface et ses hormones lui ordonnant de saisir ce prix qui lui était offert._

- J'ai menti … Cuddy… On sait tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas comblée. Sinon vous auriez jeté un regard à mini-Greg et auriez passé votre chemin. Maintenant … Pour ce problème là je pense que je peux vous aider… Si vous me laissez faire !

_Elle savait plus quoi dire. Muette. Super! Elle devait avoir l'air d'une carpe hors de l'eau à le fixer la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux luisant de désir. Lucas. Pense à Lucas. Pense à Lucas. Pense à … Et merde! Au diable Lucas! Si elle n'assouvissait pas son besoin et tout de suite elle allait exploser._

_Elle n'avait pas répondu. Il finit par penser qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'il avait échoué. Bon, tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à se rhabiller et oublier ce rejet blessant. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette mais une main l'en empêcha. Il sourit, la tête toujours baissée. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas échoué au final._

_Ok... C'était le moment ou jamais, elle savait qu'elle faisait une grosse bêtise, qu'elle mettait probablement un terme à sa relation avec Lucas. Mais de toute manière sa relation était vouée à l'échec si ça continuait comme ça. Elle pouvait vivre avec lui même si elle n'en était pas amoureuse, ça viendrait peut-être après, mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas survivre sans vie sexuelle. House releva la tête et elle plongea dans ces yeux océans qui provoquaient toujours des soubresauts dans ces entrailles._  
_Elle se pencha vers ses lèvres invitantes qu'il avait humidifiées de sa langue chaude et mouillée. Il la rejoint à mi-chemin, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Un frisson les parcourut tous deux quand chair rencontra chair. Le baiser commença timidement, l'un et l'autre ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il lui demanda poliment l'accès en lui suçotant la lèvre inférieure. C'était tout l'encouragement qui lui fallait pour qu'elle se laisse totalement embarquer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, d'abord discrètement, refaisant connaissance après une si longue séparation, ensuite beaucoup plus franchement, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. _  
_Marrant. Leurs corps reproduisaient instinctivement l'histoire de leur vie et de leur relation. Plus de barrières ni de tabous, plus de contraintes ni d'hôpital, ni de Lucas, ni rien. Ils se laissèrent emporter et le baiser devient fougueux, presque arythmique tant chacun voulait goûter chaque recoin de la bouche de l'autre._  
_Vu que House était déjà nu, ils entreprirent tous les deux de débarrasser Cuddy de ses vêtements. Quatre mains bien plus utiles que seulement deux. Elle s'attaqua à son pull qu'elle passa par-dessus sa tête précipitamment avant de le lancer dans un coin de la pièce et House s'affaira joyeusement à déboutonner et ensuite descendre la fermeture Eclair de sa jupe. Elle ne portait à présent plus que son string et son soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et descendit ensuite vers son cou, mordillant puis léchant cette peau sucrée si délicieuse. Il l'a poussa jusqu'à la table de massage et la souleva sans effort pour l'installer dessus. Le visage toujours enfouilli sous cette crinière brune il se mit en devoir de dégrafer ce soutien-gorge plus que gênant pour la suite des opérations. D'un geste habile il s'en débarrassa et le balança par-dessus son épaule._  
_Il releva enfin la tête pour admirer ces deux merveilles, sourit tel un enfant le matin de Noël et traça ensuite un chemin depuis sa clavicule jusqu'au milieu de ses seins avec sa langue. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et se régala de ces deux tétons mis à sa disposition. Un léger gémissement l'incita à continuer, il mordilla, suçota, lécha et caressa sa poitrine plus que parfaite. Il voulut remonter pour l'embrasser mais Cuddy posa sa main derrière la tête de House et le garda là où elle le voulait. Pas question qu'elle finisse insatisfaite encore une fois. House, comprenant ce geste, posa sa propre main sur celle de Cuddy et l'écarta délicatement, se libérant ainsi de ce fruit de la tentation._  
- C'est vrai que j'ai dit que je serais heureux de mourir étouffé dans ton décolleté mais là tout de suite, j'ai mieux à faire.  
- Oui comme te satisfaire et me laisser en plan après.  
_C'était sorti tout seul. Sa frustration reprenant le dessus, croyant qu'il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir._  
- Hey, c'est pas la maison des coups vite faits ici. Si tu veux ça t'as qu'à aller voir ton Toyboy. Moi je fais pas les choses à moitié _répondit-il avec un sourire taquin._

_Elle le fixa. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près de la vérité. S'il savait … Elle se détendit un petit peu et l'autorisa à reprendre les commandes. Il glissa ses mains le long de sa taille et vint les poser sur ses hanches, son index jouant malicieusement avec le bord de son string._  
- House …

_Ok elle avait peut-être pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui, elle devait être plus frustrée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. _  
_Il tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu, le déchirant au passage et le laissa tomber faiblement. Elle voulu protester mais se retint quand elle le vit s'éloigner vers son bureau. Il prit sa chaise de bureau et la mit en face de la table de massage, il s'assit et se positionna entre les jambes de la femme de tous ses désirs. _  
_Elle voulait être satisfaite ? Elle allait l'être… Et comme jamais encore avant ! _  
_Il caressa ses jambes, partant de ses mollets et remontant de manière aguichante vers ses cuisses douces et savoureuse, il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, la frôlant de ses lèvres et reçu en réponse un gémissement qui le fit trembler de tout son être. Elle. D'abord elle. Et puis on verra mes besoins. _  
_Il réitéra son action, embrassant et léchant légèrement sa cuisse gauche avant de passer ses mains puissantes sur ses fesses et l'attirer avec force vers lui. Elle se retrouva sur le bord de la table, les jambes légèrement pliées et les talons posés sur les épaules de House. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien, son visage était rosi d'excitation, ses yeux brumeux de désir et elle était secouée de légers tremblements. Elle était magnifique. Il lui sourit franchement, tendrement et se mit à la tâche._  
_Tout n'était plus que sensation pour elle, la pièce n'existait plus, elle était enfermée dans sa propre bulle de plaisir, ressentant chacun de ses gestes avec une intensité décuplée. _  
_Décuplée par quoi ? _  
_Et c'est là, alors qu'il la comblait entre ses jambes, qu'elle réalisa ce qui lui faisait face depuis toujours. Ce qui s'ajoutait à son plaisir, c'était ce sentiment qu'elle avait essayé de nier depuis 20 ans. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui l'amenait vers une extase sans fin. Elle voulu crier de plaisir mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge. _  
_Elle l'aimait. Elle, Lisa Cuddy, était dingue amoureuse de Greg House. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu se contenter d'une vie sans sentiments aux côtés de Lucas. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Ce qui lui manquait avec Lucas n'était pas seulement un épanouissement sexuel mais une connexion. Une connexion profonde, du corps et de l'âme. Elle avait envie de pleurer face à cette réalisation. Elle ne se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues que lorsqu'elle sentit une main rugueuse lui essayer doucement le visage._  
- Je vais me vexer si ce que je fais te fait pleurer.

_Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il voulait. Elle sourit. Oui, mais c'était son idiot. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le trouva face à elle, debout, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Son visage et les contours de sa bouche ruisselaient encore de sa cyprine. Les rayons du soleil filtraient par les volets et éclairaient de biais ses yeux. _  
_Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. _  
_Elle entoura son visage de ses deux mains et l'attira à elle dans un baiser chaste. Elle se goûta sur ses lèvres et son désir remonta immédiatement. Elle ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de cet homme. Elle s'écarta et lui offrit un sourire timide._  
- Merci House …  
- De quoi ? T'avoir offert un orgasme ? My pleasure _dit-il avec un accent anglais prononcé._  
- Non … Enfin si … Pour ça aussi … Mais … Merci … D'être là … D'être qui tu es.  
- Oook … _répondit House de manière embarrassée. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à des scènes émotionnelles. Mais il pourrait peut-être s'ouvrir, juste un peu._ Merci à toi aussi d'être qui tu es … Et d'être présente pour moi.  
_Il avait baissé la tête de gêne. Cuddy, elle, planait. Enfin. Enfin il la laissait entrer dans son monde. Il s'était rassis sur sa chaise et elle glissa avec précaution de la table, vint se placer à califourchon sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas mettre de pression sur sa cicatrice. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement pour aider mini-Greg à se remettre au garde à vous ; ce qui se fit en moins d'une minute._

- Faudrait peut-être s'occuper de toi maintenant, _murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque à son oreille._  
- Y a de l'idée …

_Elle l'embrassa pour le distraire et se laissa glisser lentement sur son membre tendu de désir. Il laissa échapper un grognement qui vint mourir sur les lèvres de Cuddy. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un lent mouvement de rotation, tout en soulevant ses hanches jusqu'à presque le laisser sortir avant de l'emprisonner à nouveau en elle. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps, son corps encore sensible après le premier orgasme qu'elle avait expérimenté. Elle accéléra le rythme, collant son corps au sien pour le sentir encore plus profondément. Leurs peaux brillaient de sueur et glissaient l'une contre l'autre provoquant un frottement addictif entre leur deux corps. _  
_Elle le serra dans ses bras, enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir et se mit à monter et descendre à un rythme effréné. House la tenait par la taille, la tirant vers le bas lorsque lui-même donnait un coup de hanche puissant, atteignant ainsi des endroits jusque là inexplorés. _  
_Il changea légèrement de position sur la chaise pour soulager sa jambe et vint, par hasard, rencontrer son point G. Elle trembla de tout son corps et se laissa emporter jusqu'au nirvana pour la seconde fois. Il la sentit partir, contracter ses muscles et se laissa alors aller lui aussi. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins puissants avant de se vider en elle dans un moment de pure extase. _  
_Il posa son front sur son épaule, essayant vainement de rétablir sa respiration et de retrouver le souffle qui lui manquait cruellement. Il la serrait lui aussi dans ses bras, ne voulant jamais la lâcher. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps et se séparèrent enfin._

_Cuddy récupéra ses habits éparpillés, mis à part son string qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité et s'habilla à la hâte. House se rhabilla également et attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse. _  
_Ok. Maintenant il stressait. Elle allait sûrement lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur monumentale et qu'il ne fallait jamais en reparler, qu'elle aimait Lucas, qu'elle ne le quitterait…_  
- Je vais rompre avec Lucas.  
_Hein ? Alors là il tombait des nues. Elle du le remarquer parce qu'elle éclata de rire et se rapprocha de lui de manière féline. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un léger baiser._

- Je me suis rendu compte … Qu'il ne faut pas sacrifier toute une vie pour un sentiment de confort. J'aime vivre dangereusement … Et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut. Ou plutôt … après 20 ans, j'ai réalisé que ce qu'il me fallait était là devant mes yeux.

_Il sourit, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha ver elle pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient…_  
- Il était temps …  
_Avec ces mots il scella sa bouche à la sienne et lui montra à quel point il partageait ses sentiments. Il prit son casque de moto, le lui tendit et la prit par la main, se dirigeant vers la sortie._  
- Viens … Allons vivre dangereusement.


End file.
